De Hobbits y Dragones
by Lenayuri
Summary: John es un Hobbit que vive tranquilamente hasta que se embarca en un viaje lleno de aventuras. Es ahí donde conoce al dragón Sherlock, con quien tendrá que vivir por una temporada para salvar su vida; todo sin saber lo que el destino les tiene preparado... Posibles spoilers del libro.
1. Prólogo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Nada del mundo del Hobbit es mío.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto. ¡Ah! pero cómo me divierto escribiendo :3

* * *

De Hobbits y Dragones

**Prólogo**.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=  
**

Basado en algunos hechos que recuerdo del libro de _The Hobbi_t.

Posibles **Spoilers** -si no has leído el libro y quieres ver la película, no leas esto-

Probablemente Tolkien se esté revolcando en su tumba al ver lo que hago con su obra.

**John-Hobbit** & **Sherlock-Smaug**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John era un Hobbit que vivía feliz y cómodamente en la comarca. Tenía su modesta casita y no le hacía daño a nadie. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando decidió realizar un viaje hacia lo desconocido, una _aventura_ había dicho Gandalf.

Y a pesar de los peligros que encontró en su camino, nunca dio un paso atrás. Hasta que lo conoció a _él_.

Era una de las criaturas más hermosas y temibles que jamás haya visto. Sus escamas brillaban gracias a la luz de las antorchas. Su rostro apacible te hacía olvidar que estabas frente a un _monstruo_ que fácilmente podía matarte. Pero John estaba hipnotizado. Y no era por el tesoro que _él_ resguardaba. No. Era él, precisamente, quien lo tenía así.

Y cuando él despertó y se enderezó, John se sintió aún más pequeño que lo que un Hobbit es. Él era enorme, majestuoso... hermoso. Porque él sabía reconocer lo hermoso.

-¿Quién ere_s_...?- el arrastre en la _s_ hizo que a la columna de John le llegara un escalofrío. Su voz era penetrante, gruesa... y hermosa también. -Pregunté... ¿_quién_ ere_s_? ¿Acaso está_s_ sordo?- lo último sonó a burla y John infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-¡Claro que te escuché! Soy John, John el Hobbit.

-Y bien, John el Hobbit ¿qué estás haciendo aquí... solo?

John no sabía si debía confiar en el dragón. Muchos contaban que él era malvado, que no debías confiar en él si no querías sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin embargo, ahí estaba, conversando con un ser _temible_ y aún no había sucedido nada. Suspiró y decidió arriesgarse.

-Yo... ehm... me perdí y terminé aquí...

-Mmm... ya veo... y dime... ¿qué harás para que no te coma?

John entonces, entró en pánico. Comérselo._.. ¿comérselo? _Él dijo que...

-Qué gracioso eres.

-No es broma.

John comenzó a sudar un poco. Debía hacer algo... algo para suplicar por su vida. Y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Y una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Puedo acompañarte.

-¿Acompañarme?- y John juró que el dragón enarcó una ceja, si es que tenía.

-Si, mira... soy buen compañero. Puedo contarte historias y puedo hacerte compañía, así no estarías solo.

El dragón miró al pequeño Hobbit como si lo estudiara... resopló y contestó.

-De acuerdo. Pero no me traiciones.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo prometo.

Y si John hubiese sabido lo que el destino les tenía preparado... jamás lo habría prometido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

No termino uno y ya voy con otro... uff! Pero no entiendo, de verdad... en fin. Son las 3am y mi camita me llama.

Espero les guste y a los seguidores de The Hobbit, no me maten, de verdad, es Fiction, así que... déjenme ser xD

*corre en círculos* Ya quiero que llegue Diciembre... primero la veré en inglés y luego en Latino... OvO

**¿Review?**


	2. Avaricia

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Los hobbits, dragones, enanos y demás personajes, tampoco me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Basado en algunos hechos que recuerdo del libro de _The Hobb__it_.

Posibles **Spoilers.**

Algunos hechos del libro han sido cambiados en relación a la secuencia y tiempo en la que suceden.

**John-Hobbit** & **Sherlock-Smaug**

* * *

De Hobbits y Dragones

Capítulo I. **Avaricia**.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1129 palabras, según LibreOffice Writer

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El pequeño John no podía negar que la vida en compañía de un gran dragón como lo era Sherlock era demasiado entretenida. La criatura era única. Tenía una mente brillante y demasiadas historias para contar. John se había sorprendido en demasía cuando supo la edad del dragón. Era aún más antigüo que los elfos y los Maia. Su capacidad de razonamiento era increíble también, aunque a veces era demasiado mordaz y petulante.

Aún así, John no tenía nada que refutarle. Lo trataba bien -aunque en ocasiones tenía que soportar el aburrimiento del más grande- y tenía compañía.

Un día, Sherlock tuvo que salir y dejó a John. Le había dicho que no saliera porque había peligros en la cueva, pero John, demasiado obstinado para hacerle caso, comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más y más en ésta. John había dejado unas marcas en las paredes para poder regresar, es que él sólo quería investigar un poco más y tal vez escribirlo y darlo a conocer -si es que algún salía con vida. Lamentablemente, no todo había salido como él quisiera, porque se encontró a un grupo de trasgos que le persiguieron y el pobre de John había corrido tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo le había permitido, olvidando marcar las paredes y perdiéndose en el proceso.

¿Y ahora qué haré?- fue lo que se preguntó el Hobbit. Estaba preocupado ¿Sherlock ya habría llegado? ¿se daría cuenta de que no estaba en su hogar? ¿se enojaría' ¿se preocuparía? Probablemente se enfurecería, porque al dragón no le gustaba que le llevaran la contra, pero John quería regresar... el problema es que no sabía _dónde_ estaba.

Así que se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a balancear sus pequeños pies peludos. Se tranquilizaría. Tal vez Sherlock iría a buscarlo para _comérselo_ por desobedecer ¿cierto? Entonces, le dio sed. Por suerte el sonido de agua corriente llegó a sus orejas, así que caminó un poco más hasta encontrar un riachuelo dentro de la cueva. De camino al agua, algo brillante le llamó la atención. Era una especia de anillo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo examinó. _Algo_ brilló dentro de éste y decidió guardarlo para después, tal vez Sherlock supiese qué era aquel objeto -si es que no se lo comía antes. Llegó al riachuelo y lavo sus manos y bebió un poco de aquel líquido que ya le reclamaba su cuerpo.

Entonces, un ruido detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Era como si alguien se arrastrase, y temiendo que fuese otro trasgo, sacó una pequeña espada -una daga, en realidad- que habían encontrado en la guarida de los trolls y la escondió tras su espalda. La usaría si fuese necesario.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo, con voz valiente, tratando de no sonar asustado.

-¿Quién está ahí, precioso?- repitió una voz extraña, rasposa... una criatura delgada, demacrada, pálida... a John no le dio buena espina.

-Soy John, John el Hobbit.

-Oh, es John el Hobbit, precioso. ¿Y qué hace un Hobbit tan solo, precioso?

-Eh... me perdí.

-Oh... el Hobbit se perdió, precioso.- la criatura parecía hablar con alguien más, alguien dentro de su cabeza. -Y entonces ¿qué haremos con este _suculento_ Hobbit, precioso?

-Eh... no, yo... ahm... qué te parece si, jugamos a los acertijos.

-¿Acertijos...? ¿y si pierde, qué pasa?- preguntó, pero él mismo se respondió, susurrando -si pierde, nos lo comemos, precioso. Oh, claro, claro...- John lo escuchó y frunció el ceño, debía ser más inteligente que la criatura para salir de ahí con vida. -Si el Hobbit pierde, nos lo comemos.- la criatura se balanceaba desquiciadamente, sonriendo y hablando con un _dulce_ tono. John dudó, pero al final aceptó el desafío.

-De acuerdo.

Lamentablemente, la criatura -llamada _Golum_- no respetó el trato aún cando John ganó y trató de comérselo. John, que había descubierto que el anillo le permitía volverse invisible, lo usó para escapar.

El pequeño Hobbit llegó hasta lo que parecía una salida, pero sólo se trataba de un acantilado. Escuchaba a lo lejos los jadeos de Golum. Se acercaba y él tenía que escapar. De repente, el sonido del viento siendo cortado por alas hizo que mirara hacia arriba. Era Sherlock, quien bufaba cansado -nuevamente, si tuviese ceño, seguramente, lo estaría frunciendo- se posó frente a John, y éste nuevamente se sintió pequeño. Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo lo observó detenidamente. Analizándolo. El dragón levantó la cabeza al escuchar ruidos y sin esperar un segundo más, tomó al Hobbit de la capucha de su ropa con el hocico y emprendió el vuelo.

John no dijo nada. No podía. Estaba completamente paralizado del miedo y a la vez agradecido de la llegada del dragón.

Cuando llegaron al _hogar_ del dragón, éste dejó a John en el suelo, se posó sobre sus patas, le dio la espalda al más pequeño y _aparentemente_ decidió tomar una siesta.

Claro que John no se la creía.

Sherlock estaba enojado, y mucho.

-¿Sherlock?- el dragón no contestó -¿Sherlock, estás enojado?- de repente, John tenía frente a él a la imponente criatura lanza fuego.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras de aquí! ¡Te dije que había peligros en este lugar!- con cada grito del dragón, John daba un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

-Sh...

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar.- la voz del dragón se iba apagando y John comprendió un poco al dragón.

-Sherlok, no iba a irme, sólo quería _investigar_ un poco, pero... uhm... me perdí, y me encontré con unos trasgos y escapé y luego... yo... sólo... gracias.- no podía justificarse, había desobedecido a la criatura, se había puesto en peligro y claro, si no hubiese sido por el dragón, seguramente ya estaría muerto. Al menos agradeció que Sherlock aún no se lo hubiese comido.

-¿No intentabas escapar?- preguntó el dragón, después de unos momentos. -¿No me lo dices sólo para que no te coma?

-Claro que no. Yo escribo, Sherlock, y quería saber qué había en este lugar. No, no hablaré de ti, a menos que tú quieras.

-Bien.

-Lo siento, sé que no debí haberme ido así.

-Es peligroso.

-Ahora lo sé.

Sherlock se tranquilizó y si pudiese sonreís, seguramente lo haría. John en cambio, se acercó al dragón y se subió a su largo cuello. Era el lugar más cálido -probablemente por la fuente de fuego que tenía el otro- para dormir en aquella fría cueva.

John se durmió sin percatarse de que el vientre del dragón ahora brillaba, mucho menos se percató de sus patas llenas de hollín.

Sherlock esperaba que John comprendiera el porqué había hecho lo que había hecho. Su vientre era su punto débil, y debía fortificarlo. Era el último dragón de la Tierra Media.

Las vidas que habían sido sacrificadas en el Valle no le interesaban, sólo quería ser más fuerte.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Bien, para aclarar... no, no quiero aclarar nada(?), tengo flojeritis aguda el día de hoy, y mi conejo quiere que lo abrace...  
No, no es cierto.

Bien, lo de la _daga_ sucede cuando Gandalf engaña a los trolls distrayéndolos hasta el amanecer; en la guarida de éstos, encuentran tres espadas del antiguo reino élfico de Gondolin. Thorin se queda con una espada, Gandalf con otra y una daga se la dan a Bilbo -aquí, John- a la que llama Dardo.

Luego, en las Montañas Nubladas, deben resguardarse por la tormenta y se encuentran con la caverna de los trasgos, ahí es cuando Bilbo se pierde y se encuentra a Golum. Luego, Bilbo escapa y se reúne con los enanos.

Lo que hace Smaug es atacar la ciudad del Valle y robar su tesoro, el cual incrusta en su vientre para protegerlo. Por eso el capítulo se llama **avaricia**.

Si, he cambiado ciertas cosas, John aún sigue con Sherlock. Y esta autora es tan mala que... sólo serán **3 capítulos** más. *sale dando saltitos como su conejo*

**¿Review?**


	3. Sentimientos

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Los hobbits, dragones, enanos y demás personajes, tampoco me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Basado en algunos hechos que recuerdo del libro de _The Hobbit_.

Posibles **Spoilers.**

Algunos hechos del libro han sido cambiados en relación a la secuencia y tiempo en la que suceden.

**John-Hobbit** & **Sherlock-Smaug**

* * *

De Hobbits y Dragones

Capítulo II. **Sentimientos**.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

740 palabras, según LibreOffice Writer

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John no sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde que había llegado a aquella cueva -desde que había conocido a Sherlock. Pero con el paso de las lunas, se iba dando cuenta de que el gran dragón Sherlock tenía corazón. Era un corazón precioso y único, por eso su dueño lo cuidaba como si de un tesoro fuese. Y tú también querías protegerlo. Sin embargo, no todo es como uno desearía.

Sherlock comenzó a cerrarse, dejó de hablar con John. Era más huraño y no dejaba que el pequeño Hobbit se acercase a su tesoro -en el que siempre estaba postrado, siempre con su vientre oculto-. A John le preocupaba esto, porque Gandalf una vez le había contado que los dragones eran poseedores de una mente maravillosa, siempre en busca de algo nuevo por aprender -por poseer-, pero que con el paso del tiempo esa necesidad se volvía mayor y terminaban haciendo cosas que no deberían. Cosas malas.

John no pensó que Sherlock fuese así. ¿Cómo podría ser? Sólo era una _gran_ criatura -la última, según Gandalf- de la Tierra Media. Y él quería saber, conocer más sobre él.

-¿Sherlock?- el dragón no contestó, como había estado haciéndolo durante un tiempo. -Me... me preguntaba si quisieras salir y- pero la frase del Hobbit se vio interrumpida por una bola de fuego que el dragón había mandado, sólo a unos pocos palmos de distancia del pequeño.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- la preguntaba estaba cargada de enfado, justo como sus ojos. Esos ojos antes hermosos ahora llenos de furia y algo oscurecidos por algo que John no supo identificar. -¿quieres robarme, acaso?

-¡No! ¿Por qué crees eso, Sherlock?- nuevamente, el dragón no contestó. John sintió que su corazón se rompía ¿cómo era posible que el dragón creyera eso de él? Claro que se conocían relativamente poco, pero el Hobbit confiaba en el otro ¿era tan difícil para la criatura hacer lo mismo?- Ya no confías en mi.- no era una pregunta, John lo afirmaba. Sherlock sólo bufó y fue suficiente para John.

El Hobbit se acercó con cuidado a Sherlock, hasta quedar frente a su cabeza.

-Sherlock, sé que te prometí que estaría junto a ti, pero... quiero saber si aún quieres eso.- el dragón lo analizó, como siempre lo hacía, observando detenidamente, taladrando su alma, su ser. John se sintió demasiado expuesto y temió la respuesta que ya era obvia para sus ojos.

-Ya no te necesito, vete.

Y John sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió. Después de todo, tal vez Gandalf tenía razón y Sherlock no tenía corazón.

-Bien.- dijo el Hobbit. Tomó su pequeña bolsa y salió de ahí por el camino que una vez le había mostrado el dragón.

No miró hacia atrás, salió con la frente en alto y con el corazón destrozado, por lo que no pudo notar la instantánea mirada llena de tristeza del dragón y como ésta fue reemplazada por una mirada llena de codicia.

John llegó al pie de la montaña y se refugió en una pequeña grieta y lloró. Porque había encontrado un amigo y lo había perdido -y ni siquiera sabía porqué motivo. Cuando terminó de desahogarse, siguió caminando, y al llegar a la ciudad del Valle, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Todo estaba totalmente destrozado, destruido. Las casas estaban quemadas, había varias tumbas y John pudo notar el paso de garras en varios lugares. Todo cuadró y sus piernas se volvieron débiles. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-N-no... no puede ser.- se negaba a creerlo, su amigo... Sherlock, él no pudo... sus cambios de humor, sus ojos... su alma. -No, Sherlock... no.

Y John sintió que alguien lo levantaba. Era Gandalf, con Thorin y los demás enanos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, John? Hemos estado buscándote.

-Yo... me perdí.- mentiste, sabías que si les contabas dónde habías estado estarías en problemas... y Sherlock también.

-Nos da mucho gusto que no estés herido, muchacho. Descansa, mañana tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una taberna con atmósfera tranquila y te mandaron a dormir. Y a pesar de todo, no pudiste hacerlo. Pensabas en Sherlock y el Valle, las muertes, el tesoro... y de repente ya no querías seguir viajando. El sueño te venció avanzada la noche y sólo un susurro salió de tu boca.

-Sherlock...

Aquella criatura había cautivado tu corazón, se había vuelto tu amigo y ahora lo habías perdido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Sé que dije 3... resulta que salieron 2... en fin.

Ok, **Breyito** y futuros lectores que aún no han leído _The Hobbit_: *guiño*

Los **trasgos**, según Tolkien -autor de El Señor de los Anillos, The Hobbit y El Silmarillion- son simplemente **orcos**, son usados como soldados por los malos malosos villanos de los libros, los trasgos vendrían siendo orcos más pequeños y ágiles.

No, Sherlock/Smaug no se come las piedras preciosas y el oro, sólo se lo incrusta en su vientre, haciéndose una especie de armadura. Entiendan que es su punto débil, como el Talón de Aquiles.

¿Dudas? Trataré de disiparlas.

Viene el último capítulo y creo que un epílogo, no estoy segura.

P.D. Soy una maldita *se muerde la lengua* muahahaha : D

**¿Review?**


	4. Despedidas

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Los hobbits, dragones, enanos y demás personajes, tampoco me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Basado en algunos hechos que recuerdo del libro de _The Hobbit_.

Posibles **Spoilers.**

Algunos hechos del libro han sido cambiados en relación a la secuencia y tiempo en la que suceden.

**John-Hobbit** & **Sherlock-Smaug**

* * *

De Hobbits y Dragones

Capítulo III. **Despedidas**.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

717 palabras, según LibreOffice Writer

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Beorn, éste les prestó armas y ponis para llegar al Bosque Negro. Iban totalmente equipados, pero a John algo no le cuadraba de aquello. El plan que al parecer seguían, aún era un misterio para él. Al llegar al Bosque Negro, Gandalf los dejó y John, en compañía de los enanos, tuvieron que continuar solos.

Fueron apresados dos veces. La primera vez, por las arañas gigantes que habitaban el bosque y la segunda por los elfos del bosque. John, gracias al poder del anillo de hacerlo invisible, logró rescatarlos a tiempo.

El singular grupo siguió su andanza, pero para John, era como caminar en círculos. Habían llegado a Esgaroth, la ciudad del Lago. Sin saberlo, John estaba en una de las entradas del escondite de Sherlock. Aún no sabía nada del plan, pero cuando lo hizo, deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

Debían robar el tesoro del dragón.

John no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, si decía que no quería ayudar, lo cuestionarían y si aceptaba... era probable que Sherlock lo viera y... no, ni siquiera pensar en lo que el dragón pudiese pensar.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, los enanos ya estaban entrando a la cueva, empujando a John al interior.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que John ya conocía muy bien, se alegró de que Sherlock no estuviese. Debía robar algo de aquel tesoro, era necesario. Y aunque no estuviese de acuerdo -¡iba a traicionar a su amigo!- tomó una copa de doble asa. Eso sería suficiente.

Cuando salió y regresaron al pueblo, se sintió mal. Había hecho lo que Sherlock había creído de él anteriormente. Quiso regresar a copa y disculparse, pero mucho antes de poder hacerlo, gritos de terror comenzaron a escucharse en la ciudad del Lago.

Era Sherlock, con una mirada furiosa y colérica, una que John no había querido conocer del dragón.

Sherlock giró la cabeza y vio al pequeño Hobbit, que aún sostenía la copa y algo parecido a la decepción cruzó sus grandes ojos. El dragón comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego por toda la ciudad. John quería gritarle, decirle que era un malentendido y que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero Thorin lo había sujetado de los brazos y lo jaló lejos, lejos del peligro... lejos de Sherlock.

Pero desde la distancia pudo observar cómo los otros enanos luchaban con él y entonces, John comprendió el porqué Sherlock había usado gemas y oro para cubrir su vientre. Lamentablemente, Bardo también lo notó -ya tenía sospechas al enterarse del robo del dragón el la Ciudad del Valle- y tomó una de sus flechas, la flecha negra, y apuntó al único lugar del vientre del dragón que estaba expuesto al mundo.

Y John, que seguía intentando escabullirse de los brazos de Thorin, lloró y gritó el nombre del dragón, el cual se desplomaba poco a poco, en dirección a su cueva.

John no fue liberado hasta que todo se tranquilizó.

John corrió todo lo que sus pies velludos le permitieron.

John llegó a una parte del Lago rodeada de vegetación y grandes árboles, y en el centro de éste, yacía Sherlock.

John se acercó y notó que a Sherlock se le dificultaba respirar. Se arrodilló frente al dragón y abrazó su cuello, lloró en silencio mientras repetía una y otra vez 'lo siento, Sherlock'.

Sherlock suspiró, y el aire caliente despeinó al pequeño Hobbit.

-No hay... no hay nada que perdonar, John.

-Yo... lo siento Sherlock, lo siento. No sabía...

-Lo sé... también yo... mi vientre... es...

-No lo digas, entiendo.- John gateó un poco hasta llegar a la flecha y la retiró con su manos, no le importaba si moría también, solo quería quitarle esa _cosa_ a Sherlock. El pequeño volvió hasta el cuello del dragón y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento.

Y una lágrima por parte de John y el último latido de Sherlock fue lo último que pudieron sentir.

Y allá, en la cueva del dragón, los enanos, los hombres de Esgaroth, los hombres del Valle, del Lago, los elfos y demás seres, se disputaban el tesoro de Sherlock.

John no quería nada más.

Sólo se quedó con una lágrima, la última que Sherlock soltó, con su último suspiro de vida.

Y el viento se llevó las palabras de disculpa del pequeño Hobbit.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Si... soy una maldita y aquí termina, porque ¡hey! *spoiler* así que, no diré nada... pero sí, lloraré como nena en el cine. He dicho. Ya con eso se dan una idea.

Muchas gracias a los que siguieron, leyeron, agregaron a favoritos, etc., este fic queengloba dos de mis cosas favoritas -de una laaaaarga lista, de hecho-.

Ya falta menos para el estreno de **The Hobbit**, y ya planeo verl veces. OvO

Y Uds. ¿cuántas veces la verán? ¿idioma original o doblada? ¿shippearan en el cine? Yo espero tomarme fotos o algo, al menos afuera del cine, para mostrarles mi carita de total felicidad... ah~~ Martin...

**¿Un review?**


	5. Epílogo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, John ni su mundo me pertenecen.

Los hobbits, dragones, enanos y demás personajes, tampoco me pertenecen.

Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

De Hobbits y Dragones

Epílogo. **Fantasías**.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

169 palabras, según LibreOffice Writer

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Abriste los ojos ante la oscuridad de la habitación, sudoroso y jadeando. Habías tenido una pesadilla, una muy extraña pesadilla en donde eras una especie de criatura llamada Hobbit y conocías a Sherlock, que era un dragón. Nada de eso había sido tan raro -incluso puedes decir que Sherlock era interesante y hermoso, aún no siendo humano- pero lo que te había impactado y aún te dolía el corazón al recordarlo había sido el final, la flecha y las últimas palabras de ambos. Los sentimientos de tristeza, todo había sido tan real.

Así que para cerciorarte de que estabas despierto, buscaste con tu mano el otro cuerpo en la cama y lo encontraste, durmiendo -o al menos descansando- a tu lado. Suspiraste y volviste a acostarte.

Sólo había sido un sueño. Fantasías. Algo creado por tu imaginación.

Y al quedarte nuevamente durmiendo, abrazando al detective junto a ti, no notaste el brillo de un anillo al caer dentro de tu mesita de noche.

Aunque sinceramente, era mucho mejor así.

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, que diera yo porque fuese un final feliz... al menos, yo les traje un epílogo bonito... y corto. Lo siento, tengo muchos fics pendientes, pero les quise traer algo para **cerrar totalmente** este fic.

Ya falta menos de un mes para The Hobbit. *baila feliz*

**¿Review?**


End file.
